


People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways, Maybe Just the Touch of a Hand

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malum Friendship, Muke - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Very fluffy, minor cashton, soulmate touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud aka best love song ever. Was listening to it and decided it'd be the perfect title for a soulmate touch AU. Tell me what you think</p>
    </blockquote>





	People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways, Maybe Just the Touch of a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud aka best love song ever. Was listening to it and decided it'd be the perfect title for a soulmate touch AU. Tell me what you think

"Michael! Michael, wake up! Come on!"

Michael rolled over, his eyes still closed, groaning at his best friend's loud voice. He opened his eyes groggily to see Calum standing above his bed.

"What do you want?" He whined, rolling back over.

"No, don't go back to sleep! I got it!"

"You got _what_ , Cal?" 

"My soulmate touch!"

At this, Michael finally opened his eyes fully, rolling over to see his best friend grinning widely. A smile spread across Michael's face, and he sat up in bed quickly.

"What? Who is it? Let me see!"

"His name is Ashton, and he's the most adorable guy ever. I met him at the market, because I had to go shopping. We had _no_ food, by the way. Ridiculous. Anyway, we both reached for a box of Fruit Loops and our hands brushed and–"

He stuck his hand in Michael's face, showing off the sprinkling of stars on the backs of his fingers. 

"I love them, Cal. That's so great, when can I meet him?"

"He's coming over in a bit, he had to go to class. He's in university like us, isn't that cool? He plays drums, and he's studying to teach music!"

"Wow, that's really cool Calum. Great, really." Michael yawned, his burst of energy having been lost. 

"Mikey, don't fall asleep!" Calum whined, pulling the blankets off his friend.

Michael scrunched up his face in discomfort, but finally pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants, and then walked into the kitchen, Calum trailing behind him. Michael opened and closed several cabinets, as Calum continued to ramble about his Ashton.

"Cal." Michael cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get my Cocoa Puffs?"

Calum bit his lip, looking guilty. "Sorry, I guess I got distracted." 

Michael sighed, already exiting the kitchen to get his shoes and a jacket. He grabbed a scarf as an afterthought, deciding he'd freeze without it.

"I'm going to go buy some, and get some coffee. Want anything?"

"No thanks. I'll text if I think of anything."

"'right. I'll be back."

Michael shut the door behind him, pulling his jacket closer around himself as the cold wind whipped at him. The first snowfall had come last night, leaving everything coated in a blanket of white, sparkling. It also meant that it was cold as shit, so Michael was freezing his ass off.

He hurried down the street to the coffee shop he also went to, ducking inside. Deciding against the Cocoa Puffs for now, he settled on getting a muffin and coffee so he could stay in the warmth.

He ordered quickly, and his coffee came out fast, which he was thankful for. His hands were still cold as ice. Michael sipped idly at his coffee, pulling off pieces of muffin as he scrolled through his phone. 

He glanced up when he was nearly done with his breakfast, seeing a tall boy standing nearby, staring intently at the free chair across from Michael. A hint of a smile ghosted obed Michael's lips, as he called out to the gangly blonde.

"You wanna sit?"

The boy froze, blushing profusely. He shook his head, biting down on his lip. Michael guessed it was a nervous habit.

"C'mon, you were basically lusting after that chair. Sit down, I don't bite."

The other boy continued to blush, but consented, sitting down across from Michael.

"Th–thanks. I just, uh, walked here. It was, like, s–seven blocks."

"Too far for this early in the morning."

The other boy laughed softly. "It's, like, 11 o'clock."

Michael nodded. "Exactly."

"'m Luke, by th–the way." 

"Michael. There's no need to be nervous, Luke."

"I just, uh, 'm not good with, um, new p–people." His face flushed red, looking down at his hands.

"It's okay, I get it."

Luke nodded, still blushing. 

"Don't be embarrassed, yeah? It's totally cool."

Luke nodded again, a small smile on his face. "'s just my anxiety. It's really bad when I meet new people, that's why I didn't wanna sit down."

Michael smiled fondly at the other boy, nodding. "It's understandable. I know a few people with anxiety disorders, it sucks. You seem to manage pretty well, honestly."

Luke smiled a little more, blushing again. "Thanks."

The two spent the next thirty minutes chatting about random things. It ended up that Luke was a freshman at the same university that Michael and Calum were sophomores at. He was majoring in journalism, and wanted to write for a magazine like The Rolling Stone when he was older, because his two passions were writing and music. They liked the same kinds of music, had the same favorite bands. Overall, the two got alone really well.

"Hey, I have to get going, I've got class." Michael said after checking the time. "Can I get your number?"

Luke nodded happily and pulled out his phone, reaching out to exchange with Michael. Their hands brushed slightly when they handed them over and Michael felt a tingling sensation where they'd brushed.

"What the–"

Luke quickly moved his hand to look down at the back of it where they'd brushed. And right there, in the center of the back of his hand, was a small flower. Michael flipped his over, shock overtaking him at the identical mark on his hand.

"So. I guess we're soulmates then."

Luke nodded, looking up at Michael in awe.

"You know, I think I can miss class just this once."

At that, Luke grinned. Michael reached across the table again, taking Luke's hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm glad you sat down."

"I'm glad you made me." 

"Wanna get another coffee?"

"Sure."

"Wanna kiss?"

Luke blushed, but nodded. So Michael leaned across the table and  pressed his lips to Luke's softly. And then Michael understood what they meant when they talked about feeling fireworks when they kissed. And he was really glad Calum had forgotten the Cocoa Puffs.


End file.
